muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Piggy guest appearances
host Johnny Carson with guest host Miss Piggy on April 14, 1980]] A listing of appearances by Miss Piggy. 1970s :1974 :*''Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass, October 13 :'1977' :*The Bob Hope All Star Christmas Comedy Special, December 19 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November :'1978' :*Bob Hope's Birthday Special'' :1979 :*''60 Minutes, March 17 :*The Tonight Show, April 2 :*Parkinson, April 16 :*The 30th Emmy Awards :*''Nightline'' :*''The Mike Douglas Show, September 11 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 1980s :'1980' :*The 52nd Academy Awards, April 14, 1980 :'1982' :*The 54th Academy Awards'' :*''I Love Liberty, March 21 :*Night of 100 Stars'' :1983 :*''The Merv Griffin Show'' :1985 :*''Great Performances, December 7 :'1986' :Live with Regis and Kelly, April 18 :*''The Television Academy Hall of Fame'' :1987 :*''Dolly, November 15 :*The Television Academy Hall of Fame, November 30 :*ABC News Special: Wall Street and the Economy'' (only taped, aired years later), November 6 :1988 :*''Good Morning America, February :*Free to Be... a Family, December 14 1990s :'1990' :*Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration, February 4 :'1992' :*Good Morning America, February 18 :*Good Morning America, March 21 :*Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show'' :*''Living in the 90s'' :1993 :*''Larry King Live, December 23 :'1994' :*Larry King Live'' (via phone), April 1 :*''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24 :'1995' :*Martha Stewart's Home for the Holidays, December :'1996' :*The 68th Academy Awards, March 25 :*Live with Regis and Kathie Lee, April 18 :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show, June 10 :*The Tonight Show, June 21 :*E! Features: Muppet Treasure Island'' :*''The Tonight Show, December 31 :'1997' :*The View, December 19 :'1998' :*The Today Show, January 1 :'1999' :*The Tonight Show, February 8 :*The Daily Show, July 19 2000s :'2002' :*The Today Show'' (for the last known time performed by Frank Oz), January 14 :*''Hollywood Squares'' (from now on performed by Eric Jacobson), May 13-17 :*''Weezer and the Muppets Go Fishin''' :*''The Late Late Show, November 14 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 28 :'2003' :*We Are Family Benefit Concert and Awards, January 29 :*The Wayne Brady Show, October 14 :*Hollywood Squares, November 17 :*On Stage at the Kennedy Center: The Mark Twain Prize, November 26 :'2004' :*The Nick and Jessica Variety Hour, April 11 :*Emmy Red Carpet Coverage, September 19 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 25 :*Good Morning America, December 15 :*Christmas at Walt Disney World, December 25 :'2005' :*New York Fashion Week, February 4 (live appearance) :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, March 6 :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - How'd They Do That?, March 7 :*Tribeca Film Festival, April 27 (live appearance) :*America's Funniest Home Videos, May 8 :*Good Morning America, May 19 :*Live with Regis and Kelly, May 19 :*The Tony Danza Show, May 23 :*Mike's Super Short Show, August :*London Fashion Week, September 18 (live appearance) :*The Tony Danza Show, November 3 :*The Tony Danza Show, December 20 :'2006' :*E!'s 101 Incredible Celebrity Slimdowns, March 15 :*TV Land Awards, March 22 :*Today, May :*"Fireworks Finale" at the Hollywood Bowl, September 15 (live appearance) :*Today, September 14 :*Martha, December 19 :'2007' :*Today, January 5 :*KTLA Morning News, August 1 :*The Late Late Show, August 2 :*The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet, August 7 :*Today, August 7 :*America's Got Talent, August 21 :*An Audience with Celine Dion'' on British ITV1, December 22 :2008 :*''Today, July 29 :*The View, October 1 :*Today, November 13 :*Christmas in Rockefeller Center, December 3 :*The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet, December 17 :*Today, December 17 :'2009' :*Today, February 2 :*PIX 11 Morning News, February 12 :*The View, February 12 :*Macy's Glamorama in Chicago, Illinois, August 21 (live appearance) :*America's Got Talent, September 2 :*D23 Expo, September 11 (live appearance) :*Access Hollywood, September 30 :*Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas, November :*Christmas in Rockefeller Center, December 2 :*Today, December 3 :*''The One Show on BBC One, December 17 (via satellite) :*''The Bonnie Hunt Show, December 18 :*The Wendy Williams Show, December 18 :*PIX 11 Morning News'', December 23 See also *Kermit the Frog Guest Appearances Category:Filmographies